Approximately $1.5 billion of revenue is earned from pumpkin sales each year, most of which spent on pumpkins for ornamental use.
Pumpkins have a hard, rounded shell, which enables them to be easily carved. Traditionally, pumpkins are carved and illuminated, but other gourds and shelled fruits, such as watermelons, gourds, squash, etc. (known as “cucurbits”) are also susceptible for carving, illumination and ornamental use.
Pumpkins are traditionally illuminated with candles or other lighting. Candles, particularly tea lights, are one of the most common ways to light a jack-o'-lantern. Candles present a fire hazard, and need to be replaced frequently. Candles are often also a weaker light source and may be extinguished by wind or rain.
There have been numerous attempts in the prior art to design an alternative light system for illuminating a jack-o'-lantern. One example is taught by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/772,475 (Conrey '475).